A So Random! Mackenzie Falls Special
Opening Monolouge: ''' '''Chad: It's great to be back on So Random! but this time muh whole cast is here, umm except Penelope who is.... um detained.... Sonny: Yeah, it's great to have Mackenzie Falls be here with us tonight, but it would of never happend without mine and Chad's begging and pleading... I mean TEAMWORK! haha... Chad: Tonight, because it is also a night for a new Mackenzie Falls, we have a mixed episode! Sonny: Mackenzie Falls are guest starring in some of our sketches and... Chad: So Random! are guest starring on parts of mixed in Mackenzie Falls recaps, as in the cast plays scenes that you have seen but in a funny way of So Random! Sonny: And Mackenzie Falls are going to be playing our sketch charecters such as Sicky Vicky, One Bad Bee, and the Real Princess of New Jersey. So enjoy the show and here we go. Announcer: And now it's time to get So Random! Starring Chad Dylan Cooper, Chasity Ann DeWitt, Skyler DeVane, Ferguson Michaels. Curtains open to reveal Chad in Sonny's Sicky Vicky Costume on the bed. Chad: Hello! I'm Sicky Vicky, and this is how to have fun when your sick. Today, Alex Bazarski came to school with pink eye, then she borrowed my pink eraser, then I chewed on my eraser and now I have pink eye. But you can make it a whole pink day.... ' Announcer: I'm sorry Vicky but I don't want to scare the kids, so I am going to cut this sketch short.... This week on Mackenzie Falls... ''Sonny and Grady appear as Penelope and Mackenzie in front of cheap cardboard drawn Falls set. ''Sonny: I loved you'' ''Grady: You used me!'' ''Sonny: I loved using you!!!'' ''Grady +Sonny: And.... SCENE! '' Announcer: Now back to So Random! Skyler and Ferguson and Chasity show up in the back round with bee costumes. '''Skyler, Ferguson, Chasity: Sis, Boom, buzz....... Chad comes out with annena hat and glasses dresses as a big bee Chad: I'm the new bee here and its kinda hard to fit in.... no matter hard i try its always mean, mean, mean, mean, mean.... WORD TO THE HIVE oKAY! Other curtain opens to see Tawni and Nico Nico puts his finger up to Tawni's mouth Nico: Shh. Time for talkings over, once fall comes back to the falls, we need to be free.... Free from life BECAUSE SO RANDOM IS BETTA!!!! Tawni: OH YEA!!! Announcer: And now or last preformence for the night featuring parts of both casts. Curtain raised to see Chad and Sonny both as Snowy or Snowy look alikes, Tawni as Cindy and Zora as Beauty. Tawni: Ummm, Snowy? Chad, Sonny: Yes Cindy? Tawni: Why are there two of you??? Sonny: Oh my G's she is an imposter!!! Chad: No! She is!!! Zora: We could ditch them both for the mall? Tawni: Lets go. Sonny, Chad: Are you sure we can't go? It would be RE-DIC-U-LOUS!!!!!!! Tawni, Zora: STAY!!!!! ''' ''ENDING MONOLOUGE'' '''Chad: So how did you like tonights show??? Did you notice how they always made me Sonny's charecter? I didn't like the fact that the cut Sicky Vicky short, and I didn't like wearing a pink dress either......... Sonny: Haha, pays you right for hating So Random! so much. Chad: True, I only did this for publicity.. Sonny: You are so cocky!!!! Chad: Oh really?!? Sonny: Yea really Chad: Then I guess I should leave Sonny; Then you should Chad: Okay I will.. Sonny: Fine! Chad: FINE! Sonny: Good! Chad: GOOD! Category:Gallagher Stories